These Castle Walls
by xRandomQueenx
Summary: Eli and Imogen were strong from the start, but soon they begin drifting away from one another. Can Imogen finally mend her heart with Adam Torres...or does Eli have the same idea? OneShot Eli/Adam/Imogen


Chapter 1 - Why do I feel like this?

Another restless night. Another terrible, Monday morning. Another drama filled, teased filled school day at Degrassi Community School. Imogen sighed as she rolled out of her bed, and quickly folded her sheets. Casually fluffing her pillow, she groaned as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out her clothes. Degrassi just returned to being a no uniform school. That meant waking up early to plan majority of her colorful and eccentric clothen. Slipping off her pajama's, Imogen fumbled through her desk, as she searched for her glasses case. Checking her clock, she slid on her clothes, did her makeup, and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Sliding her glasses on, she grabbed her school bag, and headed out the door.

Rounding up the corner, she approached the large stairs of Degrassi Community School. Standing there for a second, she breathed in deeply, and frowned. It wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but it would be her last year. Great, right? Walking up the steps, she pulled the doors open, and walked through. Soon enough, Imogen was racing to the back of her mind, rethinking all her thoughts. She remembered every moment at Degrassi. She wasn't exactly popular, nor did she fit in. She made sure that she never fitted in with anybody. She normally wore bright neon colors, bright eyeshadow, skull leggings or something of that matter. People looked at her different. Thats what she wanted, but she couldn't help but think of all the defects and cons of being "different." She was looked on as a freak by majority of her peers. Once people found out that Imogen kept a keen observation on things, she kept the down low over her "plans." She hardly had any "real friends," until she actually presented herself, breaking out of her quiet shell. Ever since then, she had been involved in a wide variety of trouble, including the fact she planted drugs in Clare's locker. It wasn't her proudest moment, but it was a moment. Recently, she made two close friends: Fiona Coyne, a socialite who took a kinder side to her as an "older sister" role, and her boyfriend, Elijah Goldsworthy.

Breaking her thoughts, she spotted a familar face by her locker. Sprinting up, and letting a warm smile overcome her frown, she walked up to the boy. "Elijah Goldsworthy. Waiting till I approach my locker? You stalker." Letting out a slight chuckle, she flung her bookbag down, opening her locker, and taking out the necessary books for the day. Turning her attention back to Eli, she smiled. "Imogen, we have been going out long enough. I think you can call me Eli, instead of referring to me by my full name." Briefly stopping, he regained his words. "And me, a stalker? I was simply waiting for the most amazing girl in the world. Sue me." Smirking, Imogen couldn't help but melt at his words. She leaned in, grazing his lips with her own, soon begining a rhythm with him, slipping her tongue with his. After several seconds of it, she pulled away, leaving Eli abit shocked and upset. "I would sue you, but I don't know what for. And you know good and well that im comfortable with your full name." Lightly hitting his arm, she closed her locker, and began walking off. "Hey! That wasn't very nice. I was thinking about walking you too class?" Quickly catching up to her, the two intertwined hands, and began walking off to Imogen's first period class together.

After minutes of turning corners, and walking up stairs, they approached her first period class. "Boo, history. Sucks you don't have it with me." Pouting, Eli cupped Imogen's cheeks, smirking. "It won't be long until we have french class together. Im still looking forward for our assignment." Smiling, Imogen couldn't help but admit he was right about that. "Oh alright. Get moving, mister. I'll see you later." The two shared a brief kiss, and they parted ways.

Imogen walked into class, taking a seat in the front of the class. She had no hassle with getting to her seat, unlike the commotion in the back of the class. Ignoring the ignorant comments, she sighed, taking out her pen and notebook. After copying down the lesson, Imogen slipped into another thought of hers. She couldn't help but look over it this time, with deep concentration. For awhile now, she couldn't help but place the fact that her relationship with Eli was downgrading. They always had a close connection from the start, but she felt as if they were losing it. Was Eli really leaning towards his feelings for not being over Clare? Its been two and a half months, isn't that enough time? Eli has always been there for her, and was her first boyfriend, although she never admitted it. It was...emabarrassing. Why was she feeling like this? Feeling tears burn in the back of her eyes, she closed her eyes, bringing herself back to the attention of the teacher. However, she only caught a small section of the history assignment, catching the words 'pick a partner and write..'

Shocked, Imogen rushed around class, asking every kid to be her partner. Most of them already had partners or didn't want to work with her. Dissappointed, Imogen sighed, upset for herself that she let her emotions and thoughts get the better of her work. Walking back to her seat, she bumped into someone. "Oh...Im Sorry...Adam Torres." Looking at the small figured boy, she frowned. Adam took this into consideration, and considering the type of person he was, decided to find out what was wrong. "Hey.." He gently placed a hand under her chin, tilted her face directly towards his. "Whats wrong, Imogen?" Letting out a deep sigh of frustration, she confessed. "I was thinking about something, and I didn't catch the assignment. And I don't have a partner. Everyone's taken or doesn't want to be associated with a freak like me." Catching the young girl in a state of mind being upset, Adam slightly smiled. "Be my partner, Imogen." Imogen couldn't help but widen her eyes, speechless. "Are you...serious?" Adam nodded. "Only if you want too. I need a partner, and this would give us a chance to hang out. After all, you are my best friend's girlfriend. I'll be at my desk. Let me know." And with that, Adam walked off to his seat, slowly sitting down. Looking at him, she smiled. Maybe this could work.

Walking to the back, she smiled. "Deal, Adam Torres." Adam smiled, and watched Imogen take a seat next to him. She looked at Adam, and couldn't help but smile. "This could be the start of a beautiful partnership." Imogen chuckled at her joke. Adam, breaking a laugh, looked down and back at Imogen. "And the start of a long line of good grades." The two laughed briefly, before they focused their attention on the assignment. "How about I go get the rubric, and, judging by our late meeting, we can choose from the leftover list. Be right back." Imogen nodded, watching the boy walk up to the desk, searching for the appropriate assignment and a spare rubric.

Imogen couldn't help but notice the littlest things about him. She smiled at her thoughts. His soft-looking brunette hair, that brought out the bright blue features in his eyes. His freckles, with made him look even cuter, especially when he smiled. And his body was...something else. WAIT...what was she doing. Fighting with her feelings, she looked over everything she thought about. She was thinking about Adam, a boy she just started talking to..meaning keeping up a casual conversation with more than one sentence, was a boy she started calling cute, noticing his eyes, freckles and hair. It felt wrong, yet right. She had a boyfriend, and she wasn't helping when trying to keep it. "Stop it, Imogen. You have a boyfriend. Eli!" The words she mumbled under her breath, before she toned down, when she saw Adam approach her. "I got an amazing topic for us to do, and the rubric is so simple." She smiled, but peered up at the clock. It was seconds before the bell was about to ring. Before Adam was about to speak, she placed a finger on his lips, quieting him. "The bells about to ring. Lets say...we'll continue this at the Dot. Im looking forward to it. Okay, Adam Torres?" Imogen glared at the boy, slightly looking at his blue eyes. Dropping her finger from his lips, she let him speak. "You're right. The Dot, afterschool. Deffinately Imogen." And with that, the bell rang. Quickly darting out the room, Imogen breathed deeply. What had just happened. She went from being all lovey-dovey with Eli seconds before entering class, to associating herself with Adam for a project, to noticing his physical features. Looking down at her finger, she remembered seconds ago she placed her finger on his lips...his soft lips. Pushing her glasses up, she looked down in fear. Strange feelings that she first got with Eli, were running through her mind, about Adam.

Why did she feel like this? About a boy she didn't even know? Didn't even associate herself with that often, other than the idle chit chat. Never a real conversation. Why did she feel like this...with her boyfriend's bestfriend?


End file.
